Artemis Raises Hell
by Lyoko498
Summary: Artemis and Holly witnessed a human commit suicide, Opal opens a puzzle box and a powerful race of true demons will be unleashed. AxH Hinted PinheadxFemale Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Artemis raises Hell

Artemis was wandering around the snow covered garden of Fowl manor. He looked up at the star filled sky. He decided to wander around to see if anyone from The Haven was out. Butler, of course was at his charges heels.

After finally finding the tree near the creek, Butler and Artemis finally rested. "How do you know she'll come here?" Butler asked. "I gave her a message." Artemis stated simply.

After about an hour of sitting, the sound of crunching snow showed she has came. Holly finally arrived to the tree. "This better be good Mud boy, I could get in serious trouble for being above ground right now."

Artemis then said, "Holly, remember this morning?"

Flashback:

Artemis was taking a walk in the forest, since he can't find anything to do, no problems with the Haven or on the surface. During his walk, he stumbled upon Holly, crouched o the ground, looking for something.

"Holly?" Artemis asked. Holly jumped a little, not expecting Artemis to be there.

"What are you doing on the surface?" "Looking for my Neutrino 3000, I'll be killed if a human gets it, and I mean literally, kill me."

Artemis smirked. "You mean this?" Holly looked incredibly angry. "Cowpog! Don't you know how much trouble I could have gotten in?"

Artemis was about to respond, but they heard a scream of effort. The two crept over toward the sound. They saw a young man about twenty years of age standing on a cliff.

"GOD! FORGIVE ME!" he cried as he jumped off the ledge. The elf and human turned away from him until they heard a sickening crunch.

Artemis called the police not as calm as he would normally talk, "Hello! Officer! A man just committed suicide! He jumped off a cliff in the forest near Fowl manor!"

Holly looked around the body, also panicking.

End Flashback

"Yeah, so?" Holly asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I think it might be fairy technology and he managed to mess his life up with it." Artemis said, thinking aloud.

"If that's the case then the Haven is in danger of discovery." Holly said, nervous. With that said a vortex opened.

Meanwhile, Opal Koboi has finally escaped prison. She somehow regained her magic.

Getting out of jail was not an easy task, it involved a make-shift crowbar, a empty bottle of beer, a subatomic particle accelerator, and a spoon.

She found her way to Fairy Port E1 where she crept to the surface.

Opal is still thinking about a Mud man who killed himself. All she knows is that he threw a puzzle box before he jumped.

When she saw him jump, she quickly ran and picked up the box. As soon as she saw a LEP, she stormed back into the forest.

Opal managed to get the Brill Brothers and Mesmer a human into hiding them. "Miss Koboi, is this a good idea?" asked Merv. "Yeah, didn't a Mud man kill himself because of this thing?" asked Scant. "You idiots, it's just a puzzle box, nothing more or less!"

The box was bronze with golden trimming, making symbols that didn't belong to any language.

After about a minute, she finally moved one part of the box open, she clicked the circle in the center of box, moved another part so it looked like four conjoined towers. There was a simple tune playing as Opal opened it.

There was only one more piece to go there was a bell chime. There was an eerie light coming from below the door and the cube when she opened the last piece.

Electricity surged from the cube causing Opal to drop it. The door behind them was kicked down.

"What the hell?" Opal muttered looking behind her.

There were humanoids clad in leather. They were all pale. One was female. She had several wire in her neck, showing the inside of her throat. Another had its face by hooks stretched back, so it's chattering teeth were showing.

The last being wore leather and had multiple pins protruding from his head.

Hooks came from nowhere and caught the Brills and it dug deep into the thin skull plates.

The chains tore the skulls apart, leaving the floor and walls with blood. Opal then said, her voice heavy with the Mesmer, "You will let me go."

The Leader just smirk and said, "Your magic has no effects on us." The female said in a whispery voice, "What should we do to her?"

The one with his teeth bared just chattered. "Allow me to do this my Cenobites." the Lead Cenobite stated in his flat deep voice. The last thing Opal saw and heard was the chains as they wrapped around her body. The Lead Cenobite closed the box as he and the other Cenobites vanished with a crackle of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with Artemis and the others, they were searching the area for whatever the man threw. They got nothing. It was 12:30 when they finally finished searching. "Well whatever it was he threw, it's long gone." Holly said

"Yes, well we should get some sleep. See you around?" Artemis stated. "See you around." Holly responded.

Holly walked away, as did Artemis. But when Holly wasn't looking Artemis glanced back towards Holly.

"Let's go Artemis." Butler advised, gently pushing Artemis. Artemis then looked up at Butler.

The two finally got to Fowl Manor. As soon as the door closed Angeline walked down stairs. She quickly hugged Artemis.

When she was done she asked, "Where have you two been?" Angeline has been more protective then ever since she learned about the fairies.

"I'm fine Mother. I was looking for some Fairy technology. Someone messed their life up with enough to kill themselves."

"No! I'm not …" Butler stopped her in midsentence, "We intended to return it to the elves, where it belongs."

"By the way, your Dad wants to talk to you." Angeline said. "Ah, not _the talk_ I already know everything about it."

"It's not that." "To his den?" "Yes."

Artemis I sat in a chair and gestured to another chair. After a some what awkward talk, Artemis finally went to sleep.

Meanwhile

The Cenobites brought the soul of Opal to Hell. Opal struggled to escape the chains, but it was no use. A large chamber slowly raised from the ground. "Get ready to join us Opal Koboi." the Lead Cenobite said as he tossed her into the chamber. After about five minutes the chamber opened.

"Opal Koboi? Can you hear me?"

Opal didn't move for awhile. "Yes Master."

"Arise."

Opal was clad in leather. Her lower jaw was skeletal as were the area around her eyes. Her eyes were empty sockets. Her nails were replaced with sharp broken shards of stone.

Opal was now a Cenobite.

The next morning, back on Earth, Artemis rose from his bed. He went downstairs and grabbed a newspaper.

Something surprising was on the front page. It was Opal Koboi, the back of her head torn apart.

"Um, Mother, I'll be back, I need to tell Holly something."

"No need," said a voice from behind. Artemis turned around and saw Holly.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked, trying to make sense of why she isn't in the Haven.

"Originally this was my week off, but with some, um, persuasion I got a month off and permission to spend it on the surface."

"How?" "I gave Foaly six carrots and money for a wedding ring for Caballine." "Makes sense." Artemis responded.

"Anyway, look." Artemis showed Holly the newspaper.

"What!" Holly yelled, attracting attention from Angeline and Artemis I. "What's wrong?" Artemis I asked.

"A pixie named Opal Koboi has been caught on camera, here on the newspaper." Artemis said calmly.

"Opal? The pixie that nearly killed you two with a troll and made Angeline sick?" Artemis I asked.

"Actually yes," Holly stated plainly, "Good memory." she muttered to Artemis, who nodded.

"We'll have to worry about it later, since she looks human, no one will notice. We need to find what ever fairy technology that man the other day found." Artemis said.

Butler looked closer at the picture, he saw a small box with gold trimming. "Holly," Butler said, "Does this look familiar?"

Holly looked at the box in the picture. "Not really." "Well, we should examine it. It could be a clue to what the hell is going on here." Butler said.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long drive to where Opal was murdered. Holly shielded herself and kept near Butler and Artemis.

They got to the cop. "You two get out of here! This is a crime scene!" Holly, still invisible, mesmered the cop, "You will let us into the building." The trio crept into the room where the murder took place.

"Alright, we have to find that cube, and get the hell out of here." Butler said. The room was a mess, covered with blood and bits of brain.

Holly opened the closet, wearing gloves so she would smudge what might be evidence.

She rummaged through the clothes and shoes and coats. Artemis looked under the bed. 'Maybe during the struggle Opal knocked it under here.

Butler was look out to make sure no one else would enter. After searching under the bed Artemis looked behind the shelves near the bodies.

"Nothing under the bed or behind this shelf. Anything in there Holly?"

Holly responded, "Nothing in the closet other then this picture of Tom Cruise." "Just like the real one." Artemis muttered.

Holly couldn't help but laugh at this.

Butler looked in, "Hurry up. The cops are coming."

Artemis and Holly quickly left the room and hid behind Butler. Holly shielded as Artemis walked next to Butler.

"Excuse me Officer, we were wondering, did any evidence get moved from here?" Butler asked. The cop barely paying any attention said, "No not yet."

Butler, Artemis, and Holly went back to Fowl Manor to look over the paper clipping.

"It should have been under the shelf." Artemis said. "But you said nothing was there." "That's what I don't get." Artemis muttered, frustrated. Butler looked at his watch. "What's the rush Butler?" Holly asked

"Wrestling season is finally over, and I can see my little sister again." Butler said. Artemis, feeling unusually empathetic, said, "Butler you have the rest of the day off." Holly and Butler looked at Artemis, surprised at his act of kindness.

"Um, t-thank you Artemis." Butler said. Artemis began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going Fowl?" Holly asked. "To my room to pray." Holly and Butler look at Artemis in surprise.

Artemis noticed this. "What?" "You just…never struck us as religious." Holly said awkwardly.

"While I do believe in God, I don't belong to a religion." Artemis said simply, walking away again.

After about five minutes Artemis went back to the room. Holly was sleeping on the couch. 'Did Butler leave already?' Artemis couldn't help but notice that Holly looked a little cold.

'Why am I being so nice today?' Artemis thought in his head, as he put a blanket over Holly.

Artemis walked into the next room. 'Mother and Father left with the twins earlier. Does that mean … we're alone?'

Artemis looked back at Holly. 'What am I thinking, she'd kill me if I flirted with her.'

Then something caught Artemis' eye. It was the cube. "Hmm, I think the guys found it." Artemis whispered to himself.

Artemis looked at it. "Wait it's just a puzzle box. We risked getting in trouble with the legal system for a puzzle box?"

Since it wasn't important, and he had nothing to do, he decided to open it. He couldn't find a place to start.

He looked at the circle on the center of the face he was looking at. He rubbed his thumb on it. This caused a part of it to raise, Artemis twisted this part. He also noticed a gentle tune that grew louder as he worked.

Artemis noticed the lights dimmed down radically. He grew nervous, a sinister presence was made. Someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump.

He turned around slowly. He saw a gray little imp. It was just No1. "Please tell me when you're coming next time No1." Artemis said. "I'm sorry, I apologize," No1 started, but Artemis interrupted.

"I get it, you're sorry." 'That's more like it.' Artemis thought. "What are you doing Artemis?" No1 asked. "Oh nothing, just opening a puzzle box." Artemis responded.

As he turned the last piece bright blue lights crept from under the blinds. "Artemis, I'm scare, frightened, startled…" "If you keep this up No1, I'll lock you in the basement." 'Ok, that was a bit harsh' his conscience said. Artemis looked back at Holly, who was stirring.

Artemis finally put the piece where it was suppose to be. A loud bell rang. Holly woke up, "Huh, what's going on?" The light got her fully awake after a second.

They heard pounding on the door. It was kicked down by a tall man. He was clad in dark leather, his skin paler then Artemis', with pins protruding from his skull.

"Artemis Fowl, we have been expecting you for quite a while." he said in a deep emotionless voice. "Allow me to introduce you to the other Cenobites."

A fat being walked in, his sunglasses stapled to his face, a attractive female one with wires in her cheeks and held her neck open. The final one had the skin of his face stretched and his chattering teeth bared.

No1 then asked, "Artemis, who are they?" Artemis looked around and said, "The honest truth is, I don't know." Holly started to generate sparks and aimed it at the fat Cenobite. The sparks did nothing to him. The Lead Cenobite then stated, "Butterball, hold her down."

The large creature grabbed her by the head and started to squeeze. Lead Cenobite yelled, "NO! We are to get the person who opened the puzzle box." Butterball stopped. No1 didn't know what to do. 'Maybe I can use these freaks as target practice for my lightning bolts.' He thought.

"Stop him Chatterer!" the Lead Cenobite said, pointing at No1. The one with the chattering teeth wrapped the demon in chains from no where.

"Artemis Fowl." Artemis looked the being right in the eye when the Lead Cenobite said, "WE WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART!" "I think not!" said a voice from behind.

A club hit the Lead Cenobite hard in the head, knocking him down. It was Butler and Juliet. In the confusion, Holly forced herself backwards, causing Butterball to fall back, letting her go. Juliet was face to face with Chatterer. He threw a punch, but Juliet ducked, grabbed his arm and torso and threw him in to Butterball as he stood up.

No1 finally managed to break free from the chains. The Female Cenobite asked, "Let me guess, you're going to say you didn't know what the box was." "Basically yes." No1 simply said.

No1 grabbed a cricket bat and used the Gargoyle's touch to make it stone. He raised it and brought it down.

But a hand caught it. It was the Lead Cenobite. "Enough of this childish nonsense!" he yelled. Something threw them all against the wall. Artemis was nowhere. "He's escaped us!" The Female Cenobite yelled, despite her whispery voice.

"We can't go back empty-handed, the Leviathan and Lucifer would be most displeased." The Lead Cenobite said. "Luckily we are surrounded by souls." The Female Cenobite said, approaching Holly. "I particularly like this one, feisty."

"You aren't taking anyone!" said a voice from above. Then a shining liquid fell and froze the Cenobites.

Artemis jumped from his hiding place as everyone slid off the wall. "What was that?" No1 asked. "Liquid silver," Artemis said. "Wait, you won't give up gold, but you would melt and pour silver?" Holly asked

"The family motto was "Gold is power," not silver. Besides what else do you use against demons."

"But silver doesn't have effects on us anymore since we're not in Limbo." No1 said. "Actually No1, you're not a true demon, we call your race that because you resemble stereotypical demons. While the Cenobites are actually Infernal in origin."

Holly then noticed something on Butlers head. "Butler, what's that?" "It's my Kippah," Artemis looked at his guard, "Huh, I didn't know you were Jewish." "Yes we are." Juliet said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see Butler helped you get your memories back." Holly said. "Yeah and he told me about No.1."

"How long will the silver hold them back?" Butler asked, looking at the frozen Cenobites.

Holly, who was under them said in fear, "Not for long!" The Lead Cenobite's hand started to quake. It closed into a fist, shattering the silver on the right half of his body.

"You mortal brats!" cried the Lead Cenobite. "Let's get out of here!" Juliet yelled. The group ran from Fowl Manor. As they left they heard the Leader scream, "!"

The group just kept running. "Quick to the fairy port!" Holly yelled, pointing to the western direction.

They made it to a small hill, Port E1. "I'm going to have to blindfold you so you can't find where to open it." Holly stated. She grabbed white pieces of cloth from he back pocket.

She tied them over her allies eyes. Holly opened the door and lead the group into the Fairy Port.

She finally lead the group to the LEPrecon base. "Foaly, we need … uh…." Holly yelled, stopping in mid-sentence. "Uh, hey Holly." "What's going on?" Artemis asked, still unable to see.

"Uh, nothing," Foaly said. After a minute of awkward silence Holly chuckled while untying the blindfolds. "Foaly, we need some of the highest level technology you can give us."

"Um, those are still prototypes but here. Neutrino 4000 has even more accuracy, farther range and a closer to limitless battery, and special locking mechanism so absolutely no one else can use it."

"Ok, that should do it." Holly said as she collected enough for the whole team. "You sure?" "We'll come back if we need any more. Oh, can you also give us a few slugs of silver?"

Foaly gave her the slugs of precious metal. Holly put on her helmet and dragonfly-model wings.

The group walked out and closed the door. "What was Foaly doing?" asked Juliet. "Oh he was doing The Robot." Holly answered. The group broke up laughing.

Holly was about to put the blindfolds back on when everyone fell unconscious. They were floating in a black void.

The Lead Cenobite floated in front of them. "FOWL!" he yelled. "I DON'T THINK I MADE MYSELF CLEAR. NO ONE ESCAPES THE CENOBITES! BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE "PRANK" FOWL, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND'S SUFFERING WILL BE LEGENDARY, EVEN IN HELL!"

"Why are you after Artemis?" Butler asked, putting his charge behind him. "He opened the box, it's a mean to call upon us. He called us here. Whoever opens it we must bring to Hell with us."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Butler said. "Don't try and stop us Domovoi Butler. We are not afraid to kill others to get the one who opened the box."

"We're not going to give up Artemis without a fight Cenobite!" Holly snapped literally a second he was done talking.

"Be warn, I'm not afraid to kill you all. Neither are the other Cenobites."


	5. Chapter 5

As the Leader Cenobite faded the group slowly regained consciousness. "Oh, well that sucked." Juliet muttered.

"Were we just probed?" Butler asked.

"Not quite Butler, he had appears to have telepathy, the ability to read minds and to send messages through the mind." Artemis yawned, still tired from the telepathy.

"How are we suppose to beat a being of such high magic?" No1 asked.

Meanwhile at Fowl Manor, the Cenobites were slowly regaining power. Right now The Lead Cenobite, the Female, and Chatterer were helping Butterball out of his silver shell.

"Flex, you idiot!" yelled the Lead Cenobite. Butterball flexed his free arm. "NO! The other arm!"

Now actually flowing directions, the cast around his left arm shattered. He locked his fists together and slammed it onto the shell around his legs.

"That Fowl boy is smarter then anyone we ever faced." said the Female Cenobite. "I know. We must catch him and his little group." Pinhead stated in his flat voice.

"Where are they? You did just give them a telepathic message." asked the Female Cenobite.

"They are under the Earth's crust." Pinhead answered. Chatterer chattered a message.

"No I don't know how they got there!" Pinhead yelled, annoyed with the unusual incompetence of the others, "I don't know everything! And I'm tired of being the only one that gives the answers!"

"You don't have to be a dick! Chatterer's just a child Elliott!" uttered the Female Cenobite.

Pinhead slowly turned around and walked towards her. "What did you just called me?" Pinhead was enraged. "I…I'm sorry, i…it just slipped." stuttered the Female Cenobite, as she backed away from her leader and ex- from her life prior to being a Cenobite.

Pinhead grabbed her by the neck. "Don't ever call me by that name ever again! Do I make myself clear, Throat?" "Y…yes s..sir." Throat answered. The Lead Cenobite tossed her aside.

"Good, and just be happy you are a Cenobite and can't feel mortal pain."

The group returned to the surface. "Alright, we need to find a temporary refuge," Butler said. "We're going to need the rest if we're going to fight any form of Infernal being."

"There's an abandoned train by the out-skirts of town." Artemis stated. The others shrugged their shoulders. "Better then nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

The groups took refuge in the abandoned caboose of the train.

Meanwhile the Cenobites wandered the streets looking for their prey. "Fowl can't be too far from us now." The Leader snapped. Throat then stared at a homeless man resting on a bus stop seat, checking her out.

Pinhead noticed this quickly. "Let us make a quick stop…shall we?"

The chains flew from no where, wrapping up the homeless man, who was now wide-eyed with fear. Throat walked up to him and said, "Do I look good _now_?" asked Throat mockingly.

The Leader Cenobite ripped out a small chunk of flesh and muscle from the man's arm. He popped it into his mouth and smiled. "Just as I like it. Bloody and rare."

While the others rested, Artemis paced, thinking what to do. Holly, who was sitting at the far side of the cart decided to talk to Artemis, and maybe help him think of a solution.

"Hey Artemis, need help thinking of something?" Holly asked. "I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of them or to kill them."

Holly thought of it for a second and suggested "Maybe you can destroy the box?"

Artemis then said, "Two things Holly, One, I think this can be of aid to us being rid of them, and two, I tried when we first got here, bashed a rock on it just one and it exploded in my hand. The box didn't even get a scratch." One thing just couldn't escape him mind. Something he couldn't tell the others. The beings in leather were all too recognizable.

Then an idea, dawned on him. There was a reason these beings were so familiar. Artemis grabbed his bag, took the weapons out, and pulled out a novella. It was Hellbound Heart by Clive Barker. He skimmed through the book, until he found what he needed. The character Frank, was about to enter an extra-dimensional world by mutilated humanoid demons.

One of which, the leader, had pins driven into his skull. The idea in his head became more developed. Go to Clive Barker, see if _he_ knows how to kill the Cenobites. And Pinhead knew where to get them.

Dawn rose. The group of 5 awoken. Butler looked outside of the door. No sign of the Cenobites. "Guys," Artemis stated. "I think I know a person who can help us." The other four looked at him.

"Has anybody ever heard of Clive Barker?" Butler then questioned, "The horror writer?"

"The very one. You see I thought there was something familiar about our demonic "friends". They were the antagonists of The Hellbound Heat, the novella, that inspired the franchise of horror movie's called Hellraiser."

"So?" questioned N*1 "He might know how to beat them." "But that's just a book." commented Juliet. "A book that has almost all the information. Except how to be rid of them."

"How come?" questioned Butler. "The whole end of the book is ripped out, I never found out how it ends." answered Artemis.

They group heard trees tumbling down. Butler grabbed Artemis before a large Douglas Fir fell on him. Before them stood the Cenobites. "Fowl!" the Leader yelled. The group then noticed dried blood on his lips.

Holly aimed and fired at the demons. It took Butterball and Chatterer off their feet. The Leader and Throat were pushed away from them by meters. "Run!" yelled Butler. They ran only a few meters, only to interrupted by a new Cenobite.

The back of its skull had a large hole, parts of her body decayed and wore leather. But despite all this she was still recognizable.

It was Opal Koboi.


End file.
